Teh League High
by ThatOnePubicHair
Summary: Join your favorite league champs (because they will all be in it) in a strenuous, zaney, yet worthwhile adventure through highschool as they all compete to be the representative and champion of their faction/city-state.
1. That Accent Doe

Valoran, the crown jewel of Runeterra. The continent that harbors the four most powerful city states in the history of Runeterra. Noxus, home of the strong. Demacia, the pinnacle of justice. Piltover, the city of progress. And Zaun, birth of evolution. Also…home to the Institute of War, a school to the more uniquely gifted youth of Valoran, destined to one day be champions of their city state. But being a champion and representative of one's proud home is not a task so easily acquired. No, not at all, the small select amount of potential champions must go through devastating battles, perilous journeys…and most importantly, survive the highschool experience through wit, charisma, brawn, and talent to be worthy of such honor.  
So, without further ado, let the story of many begin…

The pinkette slunk back into her chair, head relaxing into the arms she held behind her head, grungy combat boots resting on the small student desk she had claimed for the class period. It was the first day of school and she had already found herself ignoring the teacher's voice and focusing on a more interesting matter. And by interesting I mean the TA. The rather beautiful TA that sat next to the teacher's desk, rummaging through a stack of papers. The 9th grader allowed her eyes to linger lazily upon the other girl's face, inspecting and basking in the perfect contrast of her dark brown hair and blue eyes against her flawless porcelain skin. The pinkette's skin was far from flawless, a tattoo under one eye, a scar here and there from past trouble-makings. But it suited her in an edgy way.

The boy, sitting in the desk parallel to the pink-haired teen, allowed a mischievous grin tug at the corner of his lips. "Sooooo. Watchya looking at?" The girl questioned nosily, already knowing very-well what she was focused on. The punk did not respond, causing the pale boy's sinister eyebrows to curve wickedly. He didn't like being ignored, so the teenage trickster was going to make sure she didn't like ignoring him.

He reached over and snapped in her face, proclaiming loudly "Hey lovebird, I asked ya a question-"  
The string bean of a human being was startled when the pinkette grasped the boy's wrist in an almost-painful grip.

"Hey what's wrong with y-"

"Excuse me, Shaco…and Vi, is it? What is so important that you had to interrupt me?" Interjected the teacher's voice, causing the beautiful TA's attention to shift from her papers to the present ordeal.  
Everyone's attention was now on the duo.

"Wellll you see, prof., I was just telling this little lady-"  
"Little? You do know I'm taller than you right?" Vi was starting to get pissed, and it was rather evident in the impatient tone she used.

"Ohhhhh. Touchy much? As I was saying, I was trying to tell this large lady here," Shaco paused to bask in the reaction he had elicited from Vi with his mockery, "that we are at school to learn, not ogle the breasts of some pretty TA." The boy (who apparently had a death wish) was able to grin manically for about a split-second before a now blood-red Vi connected her fist with the smaller boy's jaw. It was pretty much lights out after that.

Vi, acting like nothing had ever happened, took her seat once more and shrugged. She popped her knuckles as she waited for the shocked teacher to deliver her the inevitable punishment for her actions. Nothing new to her.

Instead, surprisingly, the teacher sat down and looked at his papers and murmured something to the TA who in turn dragged the unconscious body to the nurses office which was conveniently located in the room next to them. (That's right bitches I'm somewhat omnipresent).

Just as the TA made her way through the door of the classroom, the teacher, a strange man with blue skin and tattoos adorning his flesh, ordered to the TA another task, "Miss Caitlyn, please escort Vi here to the principal's office immediately." The girl nodded in response and motioned for Vi to follow with a quick, "Well come along now."

'So her name's Caitlyn, eh? God damn her accent is so hot…' Vi thought to herself as she shuffled through the maze of desks and to to her destination, AKA the door.

As soon as the two were a safe distance from the classroom, the brunette turned her gaze towards Vi, who was still blushing from the earlier event. The older girl quirked a mischievous eyebrow. "So, you were ogling…my breasts?" Questioned Caitlyn in a posh accent that made Vi melt like butter. Vi awkwardly scratched the back of her neck after running her right hand through her pink locks.

'A nervous fidget….remember that,' Caitlyn made a mental note of Vi's body language just like she did with everyone else. Take Prof. Ryze for example, when irritated his left eye acquires a barely noticeable twitch and his voice begins to raise in pitch yet obtains a slight breathy quality to it.

"Well…um…class was so boring...and you're well ya know…and I'm well ya know…and well…." Vi continued to ramble on, slightly irritating Caitlyn yet entertaining her at how awkwardly adorable the whole situation was. "But I wasn't lookin' at your chest. Not yet anyways…" Vi allowed a slight chuckle to escape her throat as she regained some sense of composure. Only to have that composure eradicated by a slight brushing of her bangs out of her face by Caitlyn's slender fingers. It was just a slight scrape against her flesh. One short moment of skin on skin contact. But it counted. It was there and it was real. And it made all the nerves in her body tingle in excitement…in a pipe dream to be touched in a more sensitive and intimate way.

They had reached the front office. From there on it was Vi's quest alone to reach the slightly dreaded Principal. Before the two's path split, Vi had a last second idea…more of an impulse actually. "Yo, Cait, wanna hang out sometime….I dunno…like at lunch or maybe after or school or somethin'?"  
Caitlyn took a split second to contemplate something of which she already knew the answer too before answering, "Yes, I would enjoy that. "

The punk waited for Caitlyn to disappear from her sight before pumping a triumphant fist in the air.

This school year is going to be a long…yet worthwhile one for the bruiser….hopefully we can say the same for everyone else…

N/A:  
You had enough energy to read it, you should have enough energy to review it. That sounded salty. What can I say? I'm from NaC1…aka north america on the periodic table (salt..huehuehue) Now farewell you beautiful people. Prepare for Thresh, Rengar, Kassadin, Twitch, leaked gossip and a drug deal next chapter. Probably gonna make it to 2k or 3k…dare I say 4k.


	2. STDeath

Thresh, a 10th grade white boy dressed like a gangsta, walked through the cafeteria, pants sagging enough to show off his skull and cross bones boxers. He shoved through an approaching group of Demacian's. Oh how he hated those little 'bitches' (in his words of course.) Always so damn prim and proper. Goody-two-shoes. Not like the Noxians. No, those guys knew how to live. They were 'aight' in Thresh's opinion. Of course Thresh himself wasn't that bad either. He just liked to think it. Why else would one dress up like a gangsta? Well gangstas of course. But Thresh was no gangsta. No, he was a bad-ass wannabe. But this year he was going to change it. He was going to make his mark this year, and nothing would stop him. Not even his nemesis Lucian. I mean sure he stole his girlfriend from him…who Lucian called his 'future-wife'. Thresh might be some scrawny-white-boy-gangsta-wannabe, but the boy has some game. And that is how some compliments and very clever flirting allowed Thresh to make Senna his girlfriend.

Thresh sat down with his small group of friends. Rengar, a buff and tall 11th grader (white also) with a lot of kick ass braidz. Yes braidz. Twitch a short 10th grader with black slicked down hair embellished by a shine of dark green to it, wearing ripped up jeans and a simple dark green hoodie. (All white ikr guys. Don't worry. I just find white wannabe gangstas funny. And I myself am white. I dont really care if u think I'm racist cuz i m not racist enuff to think less of other races. I just enjoy stereotyping them.)

Thresh ran a pale, pasty hand through his messy green hair and greeted his friends, "Yo wassup dawgs?"

"God damn it T. I told ya not to call us dawgs, cats are the real dope..." Rengar took a moment to dramatically stab his fork into his half eaten burger. Who eats a burger with a fork anyway? "Just this morning my cat opened my door, breh, you ever seen some dumb as fuck dog do that? Nah. You haven't, cuz dogs suck man."

"You weeb. Just yesterday you were getting all fuckin' butthurt over mantises ….now iz dogs? Stop being so 'polar man, like sheez."  
Thresh replied stuffing a ham sandwich into his mouth, like a python eating a small pig.

"I'll sheez on your mum m8!" Replied Rengar, chuckling.

Thresh stood up and pointed a boneboneyardy finger at Rengar, "What did you just say you mother fu-"

"Ladies, ladies, calm your man titties! We got someone with in-fo-mation…he wants to meet us after 5th period in the boy's bathroom near the gym. Says he'll make it worth our while, long as we got da cash dat is…i got 567$ on me. Whatta about you two?" Twitch interrupted the imminent fight that was about to break about between the two.

"Wait, Twitch…whatcha mean more than 500 bucks breh. I mean like dafuq dude. Ya sure we won't be losing money?" The cat lover questioned… a shocked look on both his and Thresh's face.

"Dude….I didn't wanna give too much away in public…..but its dope….real dope….not just some crummy gossip!" Twitch defended his informant, some how whisper-yelling, managing to acquire no attention.

"Fine breh, we trust….hey ain't we done with that bitch ass 5th period already?" Thresh questioned, toying with the gold chains around his neck. Twitch's eyes nearly popped put of their sockets at this comment. The greasy-haired boy proceeded to jump up from his seat and scurry out of the room hunched over like a mouse…but the look he had on his face…more like a rat. All the while remaining ignored by all of his fellow peers (except for Thresh and Rengar of course) for exactly six seconds. Thresh simply responded by grabbing the half eaten piece of cheese on Twitch's tray and taking a bite of it. The boney teenager merely rolled it around in his mouth for a couple seconds before commenting on the ambrosia he was currently savoring, "Ah yes. Fine Demacian sharp cheddar. Aged for about 5 years. Soaked in red wine for about two of those."  
Thresh then started to chew on said dairy product. His eyes rolled back in his head. His jaw went slack. Rengar could only watch as his friend made very moan-like noises, "Ah… ohhhhhh….god…. ch-cheeeeeeeeese… so… fucking ….NYA!….gooood-"

A voice interrupted the whangsta (Thresh's nickname that stood for 'White gangsta') and his foodgasm, "Yo, albino nigga! How hard you fucking that cheese?" All the while attracting (finally) the majority of the lunchroom. Save for Urgot the lunch lady/man…with his/her indiscernible facial features and mangy black hair, who would know?

Thresh stopped. This meant war. "Not any harder than I'm fucking yo 'wife' m8," Thresh retorted. Lucian's eyebrows narrowed. A scolding hot look of fury overcame his person as he charged Thresh and started beating the shit out of him. Thresh was not just gonna take it, though.

"Hey look! a Swedish bikini model…er team!.. Naked!" Thresh managed to yell through a bloody nose and fist to his face. Lucian simply chuckled and cruelly responded, "I ain't falling for that shit once..FOOL!"

Far, far away a wild Mordekaiser felt unoriginal. Then he had the urge to find out, hunt down, and beat the living shit out of whoever had copied him.

Thresh rolled his twin black eyes and then coughed out, "Hey…l-look...a naked Senna.." He finished his sentence with a pitiful cough.  
Lucian halted his attacks and looked around just long enough to allow Thresh to give his jaw a powerful uppercut that sent him flying across the cafeteria. For such a string bean that bitch hurts.

"Did you forget who your messing with you bitch? I would stay to whoop yo fool ass again but I got snuff t-er stuff to do." Thresh ran off with Rengar in tow. "Yo Thresh, you one boss ass bitch, breh."

"I know. Way more bawz then yo sorry ass who just let me get beaten," Thresh remarked, a hint of venom in his voice. "Breh, I'm sorry, really, but Nid was comin' on to me and breh she's supa fine," Rengar responded defensively. "Bros b4 hoes, it's teh guy code, nigga," Thresh countered. "Ya right breh. I have shamed thee by choosing the fine Nidalee. But-but mayun its Teh Booty."

Before long the two goon squad members had arrives to the boys bathroom where their client was. Rengar went in first, then Thresh, their they saw an 11th grader with dark brown hair conversing in a thick, country accent with Twitch. Twitch either didn't notice his comrades or simply didn't care and continued the discussion, "So you're saying all we gotta do is recover some dope from that douche bag Graves, leave this card, and then we get to have some of it AND go to your party. What's the catch, cowboy?" The cowboy nodded his head but then opened his mouth to speak, "Well…y'all know Graves kinda runs a school mafia, it's really dangerous ya 'er? He could have yer ass for soup man….but if you can get past that prick and his band of cow shits y'all get the reward."

Thresh hearing the hate and doubt on his crew, trudged up to Twisted Fate and stuck a boney finger in his face, "Look here you little bitch, I grew up on the tough streets of the Isles, my man Twitch here fed himself from year one all the while living in the fucking sewers, and Rengar. Well he's the Booty Hunter. You ever here dat phrase 'swiggity swoogity I'm coming bot for that booty'? That's about him you sick mother fucka! We are hella deranged and will fuck bitches get money! So you best step off before is shove my damn chains up yo ass you fucking fool."

Twisted Fate kept his cool during the whole rage fest, tipped his hat, and replied, "Say it don't spray it partner. Good luck then." Then proceeded out the door with a southern swagger in his walk. "Yo Twitch b4 you lay the deets on us, we are obviously making a drug run right? So don't that make us a true fuckin gang? A boss ass gang at that. And any boss ass gang needs a name. So what we calling ourselves boys?" Thresh questioned with a certain intensity, proving he had wanted this for a long time. "I vote the Runaways cuz we are all orphans," responded Rengar. Thresh merely rolled his eyes, "Bitch. We ain't namin' ourselves over some fuckin girl band. This is a sausage fest. Not an estrogen fest." Twitch scratched his head as if he were pondering, "What about STDeath?" Rengar and Thresh both pondered for a moment, Rengar shorter than Thresh, before nodding their heads to show that they agreed. "Now, Twitch, give us dem juicy deets breh!" Rengar demanded, setting the trio back on track for their mission. Twitch stood up straight and began the laying down of the deets, "Okay, as you know we are going to be stealing dope from Graves and his crew, The Smoke Bombs, the dope is Brilliance (something I stole from All I Remember and All I Am) a very potent drug harvested from human eyeballs. Gross I know. But the high is awesome. Better than Fortitude, harvested from cancerous human blood cells. But we won't be infiltrating their base, no we're gonna be acting as the receivers of the drug, cuz a certain someone knocked out the real payers and then made it look as if it was paid for. The deal is at 9:00 PM sharp in the football field. Be there or be squared boys."

A genius idea popped in to Rengar's head just before they disbanded the meeting, "Yo, brehs, aren't we gonna need bitchin' outfits for our new gang? Cuz I know someone who can hook us up, he got weapons too man. But he don't give out weapons if ya don't where his clothes. Something for home ec. class."

"Yo man, get us those weapons just make sure those outfits don't suck, sometimes a good rep is better than guns, breh."

The boys met at Twitch's house at 8:00 PM. It was more of a lair since he was all alone and had no family. It appeared as a small shack, but a with closer look and the right entrance code, it was a large, underground lair. "Eh, welcome to the Rat cave boys," Twitch offered as he took a slice of cheese from his boss ass mini fridge. "Yo, Twitch check out the cool shit Rengar got us hooked up with." Rengar approached the two as they plopped down on to the leather couch riddled with bullets. Classy yet gangsta. "Okay, men, I give thou your foe hammers! To Twitch, a crossbow, reinforced with the finest of Demacian steel, a base of wood harvested from Kumungu Jungles, mechanical system Piltover proved to shoot as rapidly as the average SMG with a self loading bolt cartridge, and bolts fashioned by the Rakkor themselves with a very potent poision crafted from Zaun's finest." Rengar caught his breath after his mouth full of words and bestowed upon Twitch his master piece of a weapon. "As for you Thresh, a hook. But not just any hook. No, a hook forged from Noxian Adamantium (that is now a thing), engraved and decorated by the most caring and skillful artisans of Ionia, infused with souls of the suffering by the most powerful Shadow Isles' necromancers, and soaked in the blood of voidlings to imbue it with inhuman strength," Rengar then tossed the weapon to Thresh, chain soaring in the air behind it in an eerily majestic way. Thresh of course caught it like the boss ass pro he was. "And as for me, two wrist blades crafted from the bones of yadayadayada who gives two fucks?" Rengar finished, un-grandly, growing imaptient, "Yo Ratman go long, Threshy boy heads up." The two gangsta brethren caught their attire. Twitch had a long, dark green trench coat/cloak thing covered in a plethora of spikes and straps, filled with at least 20 pockets on the inside, and a nice menacing collar to keep his scummy, gangsta neck warm on those cold SnowDown nights. Thresh received a dark under shirt with a certain bullet proof vest made of sheets of black metal with ominous carvings, black pants a bit baggy, and long dark over coat that went down to his feet and met in the middle of his chest but drifted away at the top and bottom, adorned with skulls to serve his skeletal like figure, of course…even a neat pocket to latch the handle of his hook into, like a key chain. As for Rengar, he strapped on a reinforced silicon bullet proof vest (don't question my logic) that stretched and bent to his ab muscles, and covered in a plethora of knee, pads, shoulder pads and more. He finished up by tying his hair in a series of braids, Twitch added his glasses because that bitch is near-sighted, and Thresh hooked a key chain to his belt. "Also boys before we leave, I made my own contraptions for us, for me some smoke bombs and bombs that release toxins," he dropped the bombs into his pockets like they were harmless, really tiny pillows. "For Rengar, a bola so the booty can't escape," the mouse-like boy handed it to his Braided comrade, "And for Thresh, a lantern shaped chain to throw at allies, provides a simple blast shield of my own concoction," he then handed Thresh the lantern'n'chain. "Boys, let's do this. STDeath!"

20 minutes later the boys rolled up to the football field in a none too glamorous 3-person bike, bejeweled bike. It was Lulu's. Don't ask. The three members of STDeath stumbles to Graves and his 'Mafia', all except Twitch, that bitch was the real OG. "Allow me to do a the talking boys," Twitch whispered to his fellow gangstas while rubbing his hands maniacally.

"Why hello, fine sirs and…ladies," Twitch winked at Miss Fortune who replied with a disgusted scoff…in the distance you could hear Thresh and Rengar trade jokes about Twitch's skillz as a playa. "Eya, let's cut these formalities you bastardos, wesa gotsa-"

"Yo, stop speaking Mexican," Thresh interrupted Graves. Graves merely smiled at the spectral-like boy's innateness and continued, "Eh, just making sure you dipshits didn't think I was Italian. Now, back to business, we have the brilliance here for you, ya just gotta answer some questions, and if you're the real buyers it should be no problem, capisce?"

"Erm…questions?" Twitch twiddled his fingers nervously, "Sure we can answer your questions. Lay em up sir!"

"Eh. Who was the first man MF ever banged?"

"Wait what?!" Sarah responded. How did he even know…?

"That's easy. Herself."

"Well smart ass, as true as it is, that's not the answer we gave you over the phone."

"Well. Wait. What dipshits plans a drug deal over a phone. No wonder yo bitch asses got infiltrated so easily." Twitch responded, truly peeved by the ignorance of the human race. "How the fuck are you a successful mafia," Twitch mocked as he snatched the dope and ran to his bike with his comrades. Shocking Graves and his crew with the sheer boldness of the plan. The three hopped on their bike and peddles away. Sweg. "Hahahahaha dumb asses! How they even scare people PR even get their drugs are a mystery! MwhahhahhHahahahahahahaha!" Twitch continued to laugh in devious satisfaction as he failed to notice what was reducing his comrades to quivering messes. "Yo, why you guys so silent?" Rengar could only poke Twitch's shoulder and point in the direction of their impending doom. Twitch's jaw dropped as he realized the situation, "Ah. That's how."

To be continued


	3. Love at First Fight

The chill, night air of Valoran nipped away at the ears and noses of the three Whangstas, but the cold was the least of their problems. Behind them trailed a colossal tank with a maniacally giggling Jinx who shot rocket after rocket at the boys. Fortunately, for our Whangstas, they were able to dodge each vessel of shrapnel and hot pain, but the tank was ever so slowly catching up. Soon they would be flattened like pancake-uhs. "God damn it man! Can't this piece of shit go any faster?" Screamed Thresh as he peddled faster and faster, but to no avail. "If it could, WE WOULD BE GOING FASTER YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Replied Twitch, also peddling as fast as he could. Out of nowhere jumped Lucian, bellowing 'Senna' like a caveman. Lucian landed on Thresh and the crew's bike, knocking everyone, and the bike, to the ground. Lucian simply snarled and, yelled "You take my wife, I take yo bike." Twitch, Rengar, and Thresh all sat there dumbfounded. "This is your fault for taking nigga man's girlfriend." Thresh just slapped Rengar in the face for his remark. The boys then, realizing they were still being chased, regained their composure and began to run away again.

Twitch, realizing there was no escape, only fighting, stopped, and readied his weapon, "My bruvahs here today, we can no longer run from our sins here today, no, we must fight for our lives, and the life of the man standing next to us." Thresh and Rengar just kept running like the cowards they were, causing Twitch to yell, "pussies!" as he held his ground. 7 feet, 6 feet, 5 feet, 4 feet, 3 fee-  
A giant tree fell on the metal monstrosity, crushing it and keeping it in place. Twitch just stood their unblinking, silent as the night (without the sounds of a giant tank in it of course). "What. The. Fuck!? I did not just fucking mentally prep myself to face the biggest threat I have ever seen in my whole fucking life, just so I wouldn't have to to do anything," Twitch huffed before scurrying like a mouse, once more to catch up with his no good, abandoning crew.

After a minute or two Twitch caught up, with a now laughing Rengar and Thresh. Twitch could no longer hold in his rage and began the ass-chewing of the century, "YOU FUCKING NO GOOD, BACK STABBING, MOTHER LICKING, BITCH FUCKING, PUSSY ASS COWARDS LEFT ME TO DIE AND NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING OVER GOD KNOWS FUCKING WHATEVER, THOUGH YOU ALMOST LOST A FRIEND YOU FHowdy

"Yo, Twitch calm yo man titties, we all lived right m8? Now let's just get to that party!" Intervened Rengar, hands covering his very sensitive feline-like ears. Twitch muttered insults of the foulest type as he walked to the party with his 'friends' in a very disgruntled state.  
The front yard of the giant house the party was being held at was packed with teenagers dancing, convening, and just doing stupid as fuck stuff. Teemo and his cult were passing out shrooms (the drug type) to everyone that got close enough. Food and food plates littered the ground along with plastic cups. The whole atmosphere gave off a scent that smelt suspiciously like beer. From among the crowd of party-goers emerged TF, "Howdy partners, I reckon you've completed your job?"

Twitch handed over the package to TF, who in return, no questions asked, opened it and handed 3 of the 12 bottles of Brilliance to the three boys. After TF left. Thresh turned to Rengar and Twitch and questioned, "You ready to crush this dope and get the this party started, brehs?" Answers including 'Damn straight' were heard in response. Thresh popped open the bottle and chugged the whole thing down, causing Twitch's jaw to drop, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO DRINK IT! AND IT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO USE THE WHOLE THING! ONLY A DROP! AND IT GOES IN YOUR EYE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Thresh would have cared, but at the moment, all he could focus on was the giant taco dancing around in front of him.

Thresh Vision:

The taco danced faster and faster, to the point where Thresh started to chant for it. Taco then grew boobs and its eyes got all giant and anime-like. The taco then started to make out with another boobed taco.

Sober Person Vision:

Thresh chanted wordlessly, the sound fighting for dominance with the mixture of teens talking with the music pumped by the stereo, as Riven conversed with Lux, drool starting to dribble down his chin.

Thresh Vision:

Lettuce started to fall and hamburger meat started to jiggle. Like any normal boy would, Thresh wanted to fondle the boobs of the giant tacos. So he did. The bearded caterpillar next to him urged him on.

Sober Vision:

Thresh eyed Riven and Lux with a creepy look composed of euphoria and pedophile-ness. He then walked slowly toward the two, arms stretched out in front of him like a zombie. As soon as his hands reached them he began to kneed and caress their shoulders.

Thresh Vision:

The two tacos moaned loudly, their faces displaying a look of pure bliss. One was bringing it's lips to his face.

Sober Vision:

Riven and Lux went silent, both looking thoroughly creeped out. Riven herself was bringing her fist to Thresh's face.

Thresh Vision:

The taco kissed him, making him pass out from pure romantic attraction.

Sober Vision:

Riven punched Thresh so hard in the face it knocked him out cold.

Meanwhile Inside….

"CAN HE SEE OR IS HE BLIND? CAN HE WALK AT ALL OR IF HE MOVES WILL HE FALL? IRONMAN HAS COME TO END US ALL!" Mordekaiser yelled into the Karaoke mic, thoroughly enjoying his turn.

During all this Shaco was urging Vi to sing on the next turn. After a couple refusals from Vi, teasings from Shaco, a view death threats in response from the bruiser, and a certain convincing sentence from the jester explaining how she could impress Caitlyn, the pinkette accepted.

After Mordekaiser had finished his turn, he prepared for a new song, Vi seeing this as hogging all the turns, and a way to keep her from Caitlyn, trudged up to Morde and confronted him, "Hey, metal head, get off the stage, it's my turn now."

Mordekaiser simply raised an eyebrow at this under the motorcycle helmet he always wore, and responded in an ominously deep voice, "No. This my stage you pathetic weakling. You don't even get one turn. It's all mine. Huehuehue."  
An all to familiar gleam of rage over took Vi's face, just right before she socked him in the face with a vicious uppercut. "Fine…. unghh… you get one turn… unghh… fool…" Mordekaiser muttered weakly from the ground before passing out. Although, one thought went through that steel trap (puns) of a mind of his before his body went limp, 'That is a womans (direct quote; the womans part) I can love.…so strong…so pretty…so rageful.'

Vi justified her actions with a simple, " I ask questions while punching, you had your chance bub."

Just as Vi had selected her song, she saw a tall, buff guy, handsome in a way that sickened her. And that guy was talking to her Caitlyn. She felt a twinge of jealousy as Caitlyn laughed at one of his jokes. Then a surge of pure jealousy when he handed her a flower. The punk was pretty pissed to say the least. She changed the song to the music she would sing along to. She cleared her throat and announced (while scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, once more), "I would like to dedicate this performance to Caitlyn and this bitch I just punched the fuck out of."

The music began and after a few seconds, Vi started to sing:

(Listen to Dead, by My Chemical Romance)

"Yeah!

And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life And if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting, babe Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway Oh take me from the hospital bed Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead? Ohh dead.

Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish You never fell in love Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life And if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting, babe Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway Oh take me from the hospital bed Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in my honest observation During this operation Found a complication in your heart So long, 'Cause now you've got Maybe just two weeks to live Is that the most the both of you can give?

One, two, one two three four!

LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on, LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfucker,

If life ain't just a joke Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke Then why am I dead?  
DEAD!"

(Haha you thought it would be romantic…  
INSTEAD IT WAS MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! hahahahahaha I love word satire. Technically same thing. XD)

The pinkette dropped the mic on the stage in a dramatic gesture, holding her hands out like she was a plane and bowing in the most sarcastic way. With the most smart-assy shit-eating grin inhabiting her face, not to mention. All just to spite Caitlyn for being talked to by some pretty boy. Well. Vi, don't you just have the best attitude and impulse control? If you answered that, shut up it's rhetorical. After a huge amount of applause and cheers from the sloshed teens, Vi exited the makeshift 'stage' and trudged through the crowds to the fridge. With the shit and dumb ass stuff she was doing, alcohol would be the best way to cope with the consequences.

Caitlyn sat on the couch, amongst the ruckus and partying, dumbfounded. Had she done something wrong? Was that song a way to say, 'fuck you, you deserve to die'? Or was it simply just Vi being Vi? Caitlyn, like always, decided to investigate.

Caitlyn had found Vi, who, assuming since she had 3 empty cans by her, was already on her fourth cup of beer. Like, what the fuck? How does a 9th grader drink that much alcohol and not like I don't know….faint..die?

'Bloody hell. She's most likely as drunk as a dog. Time to prepare for sexual assault… I expect no less than some rather foul and lewd remarks,' Caitlyn thought to herself as she approached the pool chair Vi was on. The pinkette simply ignored the older girl and just drank her beverage, looking intensely into the distance. The brunette took the bold move of sitting next to Vi, yet no response was made.

"So…..what was that?"

Vi just simply took a sip and answered with a question, "I dunno. Who was he?" The reality of the situation hit Caitlyn like a freight train. How could she had been so stupid as to have not noticed? Oh how the simple things in life fuck things up. Caitlyn simply stared off into the distance with Vi, "He's just a friend."

Vi snorted in response, "Yeah. Sure."

Caitlyn was rather peeved by the fact that a girl she had just met today, was getting all possessive and territorial of her. I myself, blame testosterone poisoning. In a girl. Believe it. But oh no, Caitlyn would have her revenge in the form of toying with the girl, soft lips opened to speak, "So, why so…jealous of a random boy you don't even know?" Caitlyn bit back her devious smirk. The drunk bruiser simply just glared into the distance, "Don't play stupid with me."

"Oh come on, dear, you just met me today, like you could harbor any real feelings…it's merely physical."

Vi turned to face Caitlyn with an icy stare. If looks could kill, the brunette would be choking on her own blood right now. After taking another swig of booze Vi spat with venom, "So you don't then?"

Caitlyn took a moment and responded with a question, "Don't what?" Vi wore a look on her face as if Caitlyn was the stupidest person ever, "Feelings…for me." Caitlyn stifled a giggle. Vi was still adorable in this state. But did the sniper think of Vi as anything more than her adorable toy to play with? "Well, I'm not going to deny the fact that you are absolutely adorable and… unique… but really Vi, honestly, you're a tad too young for me, and I've just met you today." Vi, still, surprisingly, mostly sober, came up with a plan, "How about a drink then, as friends?'

'Friends my ass,' Vi mentally chuckled to herself.

Caitlyn's reply was almost immediate, "I'm sorry, darling, but I don't drink."

Vi responded by waving a beer can in the brunette's face obnoxiously and pleading, "Oh come on Caity, pull the tampon out, just one?"

When that didn't work Vi tackled Caitlyn, I said mostly sober not fully, and pried her mouth open and forced the strange-tasting liquid down her throat. Any by-passer would assume that Vi was raping Caitlyn. Caitlyn herself was focusing on the fact that wherever Vi made contact with her flesh tingled with a certain euphoria. This was wrong. All wrong. Caitlyn was not supposed to fall for such a child… a girl no less! But frankly, all that the brunette could pay attention to was Vi's chest pressing against hers and the fact that something that had touched the pinkette's lips was now touching her own. It made the TA wonder what the other girl's lips tasted like. A taboo thought of course, to her. But nonetheless a curiosity.

35 Minutes later of drinking… things are starting to get spicy….:

Caitlyn had straddled a certain bruiser under her, knees pressing against the concrete they had long since rolled off of the chair on to. A slender finger trailed suggestively from Vi's collar bone, stopping just before her more sensitive areas, which Caitlyn had placed her self over . Vi, pale blue eyes wide in excitement and arousal, had her hands grasping firmly on Caitlyn's hips in a possessive way, as if to say 'Property of Vi.' Caitlyn moved her hands and ran them through the pinkette's hair, her nails scraping across the bruisers scalp in a way that caused the 9th grader to shudder. Before the punk could do anything in response, the older girl had presses her lips against Vi's. Vi's lips were soft and well kempt, unlike Caitlyn's suspicions, and tasted like alcohol from her previous actions. Vi began to nibble on Caitlyn's lower lip, driving the brunette mad. The 11th grader pressed her lips against Vi's more fiercely, causing the fighter's own to burn with fiery pleasure. A soft whimper of disappointment escaped Vi's throat when the other girl's lips left hers. The whimper soon replaced with a sigh of pleasure as Caitlyn trailed kisses up and down her 'toy's neck, not forgetting to nibble at the tattoos on her collar bone. Just after Vi thought she could be aroused no more than she already was, Caitlyn grazed Vi's ear with her lips, hot breath tickling and teasing the inside of Vi's ear with a dirty joke. Vi, even though she secretly did like it, couldn't let anyone, even the beauty atop her, think she liked being dominated. Vi, remembering her massive amounts of strength, rolled Caitlyn over to where the pinkette was now on top.

To be Continued


	4. Gaytrox VS Tryndaqueer Part 1

A/N/ N/A (author's notes/notes of author):  
So hehehe last chapter right? I have the specialty to make all love scenes forced and awkward (maybe I could pursue writing pygmy rape in the future?) So I used my specialties to make you laugh nervously and add to the creepiness of this beautiful work of literature.

Vi's eyes shot open. She was laying on a pool chair, a blanket pulled over her. As the bruiser glanced at the countless number of beer cans next to her, she felt the layer of sweat on her body and a pounding head ache. God damn. Hangover time.

"Oh, you're up," said Caitlyn very point blankly, sitting on a chair next to her, not glancing up from her 'Rifle Weekly' magazine.

"So last was fun, eh?" Vi laughed, causing her head pain that made her regret laughing. Caitlyn made a realization, but didn't let it show. The brunette just laughed sarcastically in response, still thumbing through the articles, "You call dedicating a very morbid and rude song to me, drinking yourself nearly dead, and then fainting just as I come to check on you…fun?"

"Fainting… but… we… didn't we…? WHATCHA TALKIN BOUT CAIT?" Vi would have shot up out of her seat if not for the pounding pain pressing on her mind.

"I would figure you wouldn't remember passing out… and saying some rather curious things in your sleep… and all those noises," A devious smirk grew on the older girl's lips as she continued. Vi herself, was blushing madly. "And with you saying 'fun'… one can only imagine what you were thinking about."

Vi scratched her neck awkwardly, "So…what time is it?"

"8:36 AM, but no, I'm not letting you go to school in this state. I'm going to be keeping an…eye...on you till you are feeling better."

Vi grinned inwardly at this newly acquired information.

Meanwhile With Thresh And Rengar…

The spectral boy and feline-like friend had already chosen each other as home ec. partners and were whispering inside jokes as the teacher, , went on about how any last year students had to turn in the extra curricular project they were given. But the duo of gangstas weren't the only ones talking. No, quite the contrary, another two partners, Aatrox and Tryndamere, were squabbling like always. God even knows why they partnered together. Tryndamere hated Aatrox ever since the boy destroyed his Gingerbread Village in last year's home ec. class. And then there was the perfect partnerships. Morgana and Pantheon, both prodigies in baking, were sharing recipes and bantering. They're extra credit project from last year was a powerful aphrodisiac baked into the form of chocolate chip cookies.

Now what were the barbarian and Aatrox fighting over, you ask? Well none other than the two star student's cookies. Although, the fact that the cookies contained an aphrodisiac remained elusive to the dumb-ass-duo. And since the two were rather violent and both had about as much manners as a caveman, they were arguing over who got to take the cookies by force.

Aatrox had stood up now, causing some of the goody-two-shoes students to complain a bit, which queued to chime in with a, "Witness the havoc." Most students just took that as 'I don't give two shits' and just gave up at any attempts to get class to be peaceful. The Darkin, now standing at 6'4, started to rage at Tryndamere, "You little prick, get over that fucking accident last year. THE COOKIES ARE MINE, YOU MOTHER LICKER!"

Tryndy was now standing up as well, at about 6'1, pointing a finger in Aatrox's personal space, "YOU KNOW IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! AND SECONDLY, THE COOKIES ARE MINE, NOT YOURS! MINE! ALL MINE!"  
To prove his statement, the Freiljordian walked up to Pantheon and snatched the cookies from his mitts before the Rakkor had known what happened. Prize in hand, Tryndamere took a confection from the box and chomped on it. Pleads of 'no!' and 'don't escaped the lips of the two prodigies, but it was too late. Tryndamere's eyes went blank as he reeled over, the box falling from his hands and clattering against the floor. His mind became fuzzy as he lied limply on the floor. Aatrox merely taunted, "What's wrong Tryndy? Not man enough for a little, itsy bitsy cookie. I'll show you how a real man eats one," the foolish teenager then proceeded to take a bite of one of the cookies. Aatrox then doubled over and fell limp as well. Pantheon hurried over to help the two on Morgana's command.

As Pantheon helped Tryndamere up, the barbarian looked up at him with a dreamy glaze on his eyes, "Pantheon have I ever told you how handsome you were?"

Pantheon blushed awkwardly, "I...um…erm…what?" Tryndamere giggled like a school girl and patted the Rakkor on the head. And then, Aatrox woke up. He pushed Tryndy away from Panty and gave him a painfully seductive look and a weird wink thing. "Eh…Aatrox…you got something in your eye?"

"Well-"

Before the Darkin could finish his sentence, Tryndamere picked up Pantheon, cradling the spartan in his arms and running off. just pretended nothing had happened and continued talking. Aatrox soon followed off after the jerk who had just abducted his princess. Thresh and Rengar, who were just waiting for an excuse to leave, hurried off as well. Morgana just sat in her chair processing the events that had just gone down. Then a grimace over took her face. She had to save her best friend. Nay, she had to save the world from the monstrosity that was Gaytrox vs Tryndaqueer.

"Muffins engaged."

This was the one statement that caught Renekton stop talking about his assignments, "Blueberry?"

"No, pain."

"Awww."

Meanwhile with Twitch…:

Despite what many thought, Twitch was rather smart. Contrary to what most people believe, one does not simply rely on instincts to survive on the mean streets if Zaun alone, no, it took a working, thinking, clever mind to lie and cheat and get what you needed to live in that gruesome place.

Now, if you were to ask Twitch's teachers, they would say he was an average student. But that was all a ploy the boy had so carefully created to make sure no one expected too much from him. I mean after all, how would an idiot know how to manipulate people and get the info he had a plethora of.  
And yet somehow, he found his way into a rather advanced Chemistry class. A chemistry class of which Warwick was teaching.

The Zaun Sewer Rat sighed to himself as he pretended to care what the teacher was saying. He didn't need to listen to what he already knew. He took the time to mentally count how much money he had acquired over many of his past deals and such. And how much he had lost. Thankfully he hadn't reached point zero. Sometimes it wasn't always the money that mattered, but how much effort that was wasted. Before Twitch reached the point of dying from boredom, a paper airplane hit him and arced off of his head to his desk. Like any curious, info hungry boy, Twitch unfolded the airplane. Like predicted, it had something written on it: "Dear fellow STDeather,

Meet us outside the classroom u n00b.  
We need a girl for our gang. Too much testosterone is burning our brain cells away breh. We need your genius-

Cut the crap Reng, so bitch we need ur raggedy ass for a girl who whoops ass and us eye candy.

With much Swiggity,  
Rengar and T-cat

P.S. you cat freak my name is Thresh.

P.P.S Deal with it, T-cat."

Twitch rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly. Twitch got up and sneaked out of class, making sure to elude everyone's attention.

As assured by the note, Rengar and Thresh were waiting not to far away from the class room the rodent-like boy had just escaped.

"Yo! Twitch. While we'z were waitin on ya to hurry the fuck up, we came up with just teh person. Breh."

A grim look over took Twitch's face as he questioned in an irritated tone, "And who might that be?" Rengar looked at his spectral friend for approval before laying down the info, "That pink haired chick...what's 'er name..Vi?" Twitch contemplated the proposal for a few seconds before speaking his opinion, "As beneficial as it would be to have her assets on our team… I believe the disadvantages out way them. And even if they didn't, how would we convince her to join our gang?"

Thresh could no longer keep silent, "BUT THAT BITCH PUNCHED OUT MORDE AN' HE'S MORE BUFF THAN SION AN' IZ TALLER DAN THAT HOE SION!"

Twitch didn't even flinch throughout the whole outburst, he just stood there waiting for Thresh to finish the rants he had long been accustomed to. "Fine."

Thresh pumped his fist in the air out of success, "Well then how are we gonna get her to join?"

Twitch scratched his chin think-atively before answering, "Word is Vi ain't at school today cuz she's hungover. Cait ain't here either. I bet Cait's doing something with Vi. After all that girl has a crush on that brown-haired, uptight bitch-

" You sound like a stalker…"

"I know. Now… we could probably convince Vi to join us if she's as much as a problem child that I've heard she is… but that goody-two-shoes Cait might try to convince her not to. So we gotta get past the guard dog… and we can have the bone…"

"Yea she gave me one," Rengar muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing… just that…er… cats rock." Nice save…

"So where ya think they'll be at?" Thresh interjected before the situation could become anymore awkward.

"Ima go out on a limb here, and say they're gonna be at Cait's house," Twitch replied, very assuredly. "So all we need iz deh address then?" Rengar questioned rhetorically in a way that meant 'we need the address'. Twitch laughed haughtily before replying, "Already got it."

"*Cough* Stalker *Cough*"

Twitch just sighed and motioned for the gang to follow him.

To be Continued In Gaytrox vs Tryndaqueer Part Two…


	5. Gaytrox VS Tryndaqueer Part 2

Pantheon tried to ignore Tryndamere who was eyeing him very creepily. In fact, if the young chef hadn't been strapped to a chair, he would have ran away like a prostitute runs from a power crazy pimp master from hell. "Would you like some cookies?!" Tryndamere shoved an oatmeal raisin cookie into Pantheon's face. The spartan turned his head to the side, "No." The barbarian sighed. He was trying his best to be nice, but offering confections to people was his only way to express civility. Mostly him and his frenemy, Aatrox, just compared burps and arm-wrestled. Not that Tryndamere minded, he got to show off his machoness that way.

"Panty. Please babe. I'll do anything to earn your love." To this, Pantheon quirked an eyebrow. "Anything?" Now while Pantheon knew he would never love the brute, he could still manipulate the boy to get what he wanted. "Yup." Pantheon laughed manically to himself. "Bring me back a kappa eye ball and 45k gold." In a very Smeagol like way, Tryndamere nodded and replied, "Yes, our precious." A chill ran down the Rakkor boy's spine. Was this really a good idea?

Meanwhile with Vi and Caitlyn…

Caitlyn was spoon feeding Vi chicken soup, despite the bruiser's protests. "I'm fine-" Spoonful of soup. "I swear b-" Another spoonful of soup. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT CAIT WILL U STOP TH-" A rather aggressive spoonful of soup was shoved into Vi's mouth. While the torture continued to ensue, the pink haired bruiser gave her caretaker a pleading look. She was met with another merciless spoonful of soup. The 9th grader would have sighed in defeat if her mouth had not been met with yet another spoonful of soup. She was starting to wonder if getting lectured by the older girl -again- was better than her punishment right now. Vi was quick to anger, and that fact was clear in her defiant scowl. Caitlyn merely laughed haughtily and chided, "Well, dear, you should only be angry at yourself, maybe if you hadn't have drunken yourself to near death I would trust you to feed yourself." The brute just glared at Caitlyn in a very intense manner while the brunette delivered the last bit of soup to her slightly romantic interest's mouth. "Well. Maybe if you weren't such a fucking tease I wouldn't have had to." Caitlyn's eyebrow shot up at this comment. Tease hmmm? "What do you mean by 'tease'?" There she goes with that damned accent again. How's a girl suppose to resist that? "Well you were talking to that pretty boy… and he made ya laugh and all that jazz… then he gave you a rose…. And well I thought you two were like… well you know… but you were acting like you, well like you kinda liked me-" Before Vi could finish her rambling/explanation she was assaulted by Caitlyn. Though, not violently, but in the form of a hug. Vi wasn't quite sure what was happening, but returned the affections with her own embrace. The hug lasted a bit too long to be called a 'friendly' hug. After what seemed like a minute or two, the pair broke the contact. Vi ran a hand through her pink hair while blushing awkwardly, "So…um…yeah….. Would you like to…like I dunno go to the movies on Saturday or something?" Caitlyn nodded in response before hurrying off to do God knows what, a smile tugging at her lips.

From the bush, Twitch spied intently on the scene, "So fucking adorable. I might just puke." Thresh and Rengar just continued there game of rock paper scissors. "Boyos it's time to engage plan 'Vi's ass is almost as fantastic as Kat's'" Rengar looked up from his riveting RPS match with Thresh, who was raging over yet another counter of rock to his scissors. The feline-lover interjected, "Ain't that the plan where…. Erm….ain't dat teh plan where wez fuck bitches get money?" Twitch scoffed in disgust before smacking Rengar on his head, causing Thresh to laugh like a mad man, who then got smacked on the back of his head too. "No, it's the plan where we get Vi to join our crew…. balls for brains." Out of nowhere, Thresh started to sing 'I Can Bake a Cake'. " Purple. Grape. Yeah. I Can bake cake. I can bake a cake." Twitch rolled his eyes in disgust for yet the thousandth time today and scurried over to Vi without his dumb ass crew. "Why hello there…. Mam." Vi looked down at short and sleazy boy and replied, "Eh, twerp, you ever call me 'mam' again and I'll rip off your balls, carve them into the shape of a flower, and give em to Cait." Twitch frowned, but nodded reluctantly, "I'm sorry ma- I mean bitch master Vi. I only meant respect, after all someone as epic and as strong as yourself deserves the best." The pinkette grinned, thoroughly amused by the ego stroking and boss ass title she had just received, "Ya know, short stack, you aren't half that bad." The rodent-like boy smiled inwardly in success. Taming the beast that was Vi was going to be easier than thought. "Now, that we have-"

" Bitch I bake it like hostess-"

Twitch ignored Thresh and continued on, " exchanged pleasantries-"

"Lil Debbie ho you know what the coast is. Where that purple good-"

"I would like to make you a deal-"

"And that grape strong, and my temper short but my money long," Thresh was now dressed in an MC sweg outfit with Rengar beat boxing for him.

"As you know me and my crew… well it's too full of boys. And scrawny ones at that, oh mighty Bitch Master. We need-"

"These bitches borin' like golfin', I get em all in a coffin-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now, as I was saying…. Join our gang?"

Vi contemplated the proposition for a split second before booming, "Fuck yeah. You bitches look fun."

"Purple. Grape. That's how you bake a cake." Whispered Thresh before Twitch gave him a glare of pure hatred that made him shut up entirely. "Now that we have a true gang, we need something to signify our 'brotherhood'." "Like a tattoo, shrimpy?" Vi questioned Twitch. Twitch grimaced slightly at yet another nickname from Vi before replying, "Exactly. We should head to the tat parlor.."

Vi grinned before yelling (even though Twitch was right next to her) "I KNOW SOMEONE ELSE!" Twitch was all ears. "You know that dude… Aatrox, I think… I bet if we did him a small favor he would do our tattoo's for free. His dad is a tat artist, and Aatrox is pretty good at it too from what I've 'eard.. If he ain't at school doe… I dunno where he'll be."

A devious smile crept across the small boys face, " I know exactly where he'll be."

Meanwhile with Aatrox…

The lonely Darkin sat on a comically small stool while chugging down a large cup of Strawberry and Poro Blood smoothie with a hint of ginseng. "Keep it coming Grag." Gragas, the owner of the smoothie bar, just continued to wipe off the surfaces of the bar before questioning, "That bad huh?" Aatrox emptied his drink before sighing deeply and responding, "Yeah." Gragas prepared a Randuin's Coconut and Vilemaw berry smoothie while continuing his conversation with his sorrowful customer, "Lady problems?" The heartbroken boy replied, "You could say that… it's more complicated than that." Gragas nodded understandingly, "Well, whatever it is, being truthful is always the way to go. And if its another guy horning in on your lady, well then a nice punch to his face should solve it r-"

"I'll take the house special, Grag," Zed sighed deeply as he and his shadow sat down. The Ionian boy stared sadly off into the distance, his posture speaking loads about his attitude at the moment. The Darkin turned to the Ionian before opening his mouth to speak, "So life sucks for you too eh?" The ninja simply nodded in response as Gragas handed him an amberish yellow smoothie.

In the distance the members of STDeath were squabbling….

"OKAY SO HE WASN'T AT THE DAMN ARCADE! IM SORRY MKAY? BUT HE'S OVER THERE SO STOP YOUR BITCHING THRESH!" Twitch defended as he and the gang marched over to Aatrox.

Mordekaiser, unbeknownst to most people, had secretly been waiting for Vi to show up again in his life, and since he had been sitting on a stool at the exact same smoothie place Vi was now gracing with her presence, he was ecstatic. Now it was time to 'woo' her as Sona, his mute best friend, had explained by writing it on a napkin.

As soon as Vi was in his radius, the rather buff and tall boy approached his brutish crush with an awkward look of spite, the only look other than evil smile that he was able to convey with his face. He still remained unknown to the pink-haired punk, who was chatting it up with her fellow STDeathers about Hemoglobins and Freddie Mercury. A leather gloved pointer finger poked Vi's shoulder. The pinkette turned around to see a hulking figure clad in leather and spikes in front of her. She groaned inwardly. It was this prick again. How many punches to the face does it take to keep a guy down? "Hello womanses. I see you like My Chemical Romance. I enjoy those jams too. And well. Woman. I like inflicting pain upon lesser specimens as well. Now. Prepare to bask in a glory almost as awesome as your own. I suppose, what I am saying, woman, is that I received some tickets for a rather… heavy and metal music concert. So woman. I suppose what my glorificusness is trying to say is… woman, would you indulge me in a… *gulp" date?" Much to the Master of Metal's surprise and disappointment, Vi burst out laughing. When the newest member of STDeath received only a confused glare of spite (the one emotion other than evil Mordekaiser was able to convey successfully) Vi sputtered out in between laughs, "W-wait you're *chuckle* serious *obnoxious laugh* dude?" Her laughter was starting to die down. "Of course I am. I only wish to ask once… f- erm I mean beautiful fool." The Piltovian began to scratch her head in thought, "Eh… I guess." Mordekaiser's normal look of spite was complimented with a twinge of accomplishment, "I shall… how do they say?…. Text thou thy deets." Vi giggled inwardly at his all of a sudden nervous outbreak of ye olden day speak, "You don't even have my number though." Mordekaiser responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I already have it."  
Off in the distance one could hear a certain spectral boy, "*Cough* Stalker *Cough*"

Mordekaiser seemingly disappeared. Rengar was the first to comment, "Well dat was just plain weird, breh." The gang nodded in response before hurrying along to go speak with a very sorrowful Aatrox. Thresh just continued to sing a very out of order version 'Lip Gloss'. Twitch was the first to approach Aatrox, "Why hello, fine sir. How are you this evening?" Aatrox could only look up at Twitch and sigh. Life use to be easier. "Ah. Not well, I see. Might I ask w-"

" My lip gloss is poppin'. After school all the boys be jockin'-"

Not this shit again. Twitch groaned before continuing, "Anyway, we were wondering… perhaps a favor could cheer you up hmm-"

"Cherry, vanilla. I be loving it. I be rubbing it on my lips. My lip glo-" Thresh was knocked out by a vicious uppercut by Vi, earning a look of approval from Twitch.

"Any task. We will do any task of your choosing." To the rat boy's delight, this caught the Darkin's attention. "Anything?" Twitch nodded. "Well… Tryndamere. That no good bastard stole my princess from me. Bring it back and the tattoos are all yours."

To be continued in Gaytrox vs Tryndaqueer Part 3 


End file.
